This is the third competing continuation application for the Cancer Center Support Grant at Vanderbiltlngram Cancer Center (VICC). VICC is a matrix center within Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) that integrates the cancer-related expertise and resources of the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Arts and Sciences, Engineering;Peabody School of Education and the fully integrated Veterans Administration Medical Center. Most facilities are located on one campus, which promotes interactions, sharing of resources, and collaborations. Established in 1993, VICC functions as an organizational unit with a supradepartmental status. VICC-specific authorities and responsibilities are: 1) to conduct, coordinate and integrate cancer-related activities of Vanderbilt University;2) to carry out, support and enhance cancer research throughout the University;3) to develop, manage, and provide cancer education programs;and 4) to coordinate and integrate the care of cancer patients at VUMC. The research objectives are accomplished through seven research programs, two of which evolved out of previous programs and are considered new since the previous application. The programs are: Host-Tumor Interactions, Signal Transduction and Cell Proliferation, Genome Maintenance (new), Gastrointestinal Cancer, Thoracic/Head &Neck Cancer (new). Breast Cancer, and Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control. Thirteen shared resources are proposed, 11 previously supported and two new. There has been remarkable VICC growth and accomplishments over the past project period. VICC has been awarded 11 new multi-investigator and six new training grants. In addition, we successfully renewed all three NCI SPOREs as well as eight multi-investigator and 11 training grants. With these and many other NCI grants, we increased our NCI funding by 62%. Significant investments have been made in cancer drug discovery, personalized cancer medicine, cancer epidemiology prevention and control, genomics, proteomics, informatics, bioinformatics, diversity initiatives, and cancer health disparities. Increased VICC space and facilities, along with philanthropic and institutional funds, supported the recruitment of 66 new faculty, who join a dedicated team carrying out the VICC mission: to alleviate cancer death and suffering through pioneering research, innovative clinical trials, evidence-based patient-care, prevention, education, and community activities.